


A morning without you is a dwindled dawn

by Createdforyou



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, so much fluff ok lots of Bowie and kisses and boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou
Summary: Mornings like this were always hazy and free.When all the house was quiet and the sun was just making its way through the curtains, burning yellows and oranges into the sheets and into their skin, these were the mornings when Sander couldn’t stop staring at the most beautiful boy wrapped up beside him.OR Robbe and Sander get ready in the morning.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	A morning without you is a dwindled dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a prompt that I left for like a month and then got really carried away with. I’m so sorry but I hope you enjoy!

Mornings like this were always hazy and free. 

When all the house was quiet and the sun was just making its way through the curtains, burning yellows and oranges into the sheets and into their skin, these were the mornings when Sander couldn’t stop staring at the most beautiful boy wrapped up beside him. He had awoken first this time which was not unlikely, but he was getting used to the idea of actually  _waking up_ instead of having been awake the whole night to watch the sunrise. If he was being honest though, looking at Robbe as he slept with his brown curls astray, his pink lips slack in slumber and the slight pull of his muscles as he breathed, it was like looking at a sunrise of his own. 

Robbe as the sun: the sun personified. It was something he dreamed of painting, the golden streaks of light that would come out of his hair, the tender look in his eyes when his lips curved in just the right shape, sunshine spilling out of his mouth whenever he would shake with glorious laughter. He didn’t know if he could ever do him justice. But as he kept looking at him he thought to himself, _I have the real thing right here_. And he wouldn’t mind sharing with the world how beautiful he looked, didn’t mind showing anyone willing to stand long enough in a museum or gallery or even in a parking lot to see Robbe the way he saw him. However, there were some things that he would rather selfishly keep all for himself. 

Like the way his forehead scrunched with lines whenever he was dreaming something intensely and the way his lips were pink and swollen from kissing him all last night. His eyes travelled down to his neck where he saw bruises forming, purplish-bluish hues colouring the area where Sander’s mouth called out his name in more ways than one. He moved onto the veins in his arms, the same ones that held him tightly in the middle of the night keeping him safe and warm. These were the intimate moments he wished to cherish and lock them up in a secret journal, the pages only for his viewing. 

When he reached out to touch the flush in his cheekbones, Robbe stirred in his sleep, slowly awakening. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and Sander found himself staring into chocolate swirls. They both instantly smiled at each other, and Robbe leaned in to give him a soft ghost of a kiss. 

“Did you sleep?” he asked, his voice hoarse and groggy. 

“A little bit, yeah” Sander found his to be just as raspy. 

Robbe looked like his heart sank as he reached up to delicately touch the bags under his eyes. Sander grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“Are you still tired?”

“Aren’t we all,” Sander snorted, smiling as he settled on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He felt Robbe shift around him,chuckling and trying to find a new comfortable position. 

As they were in university now, Robbe a bio major and Sander at the academie, tired seemed to be an eternal state for both of them. Deadlines and assignments looming over their heads, early morning classes, and the overwhelming need to remember to eat every once in while definitely drained a lot out of you. And downing multiple cups of coffee a day just for that rush of a caffeine high, those 2-3 hours where you felt alive enough to complete one sentence of that essay was never enough either. But at the end of the day, if they were coming home to each other whether in person or through a late night call, that’s all Sander could really ask for. 

“What time is it?” Robbe shifted around again reaching for his phone. When he blinked at the screen to see a bright 08:26, his eyes widened and a rush of panic set in. “Fuck! Sander we’re gonna be late!” 

He threw back the covers to reveal himself in his black briefs and as he reached over to get up, Sander grabbed at his spine, pouting. 

“No, come back,” he whined. He tilted his head almost puckering his lips for a kiss and he was frustrated that it was taking this much work just to get Robbe’s lips on his. He saw Robbe only shake his head as he kissed him on the forehead and left him with heat dissipating from the covers.

_ That was cruel of him _ , he thought as he sunk back in bed. His jaw clenched as he stretched a lazy arm behind his head, running his hand through his newly bleached hair. He could only hold out for so long without being inspired by Bowie again, not to mention Robbe’s assurance that yes, he really did miss his blonde hair. He felt the fuzzy taste of morning breathe on his tongue and he could’ve almost fallen back asleep if it weren’t for Robbe peeking his head back out from the bathroom. 

“Don’t you have an assignment due today?” he gave a tilted expression.

And that’s when Sander felt all his nerves tingle and electricity jolt up and up to his brain where he suddenly remembered that he did, in fact, have an art assignment due today. One he still needed to put the finishing touches on, but got deliciously distracted from by a certain someone last night. 

“Fuck!” he cursed under his breath, now finally getting up from bed and rushing to his desk. He quickly grabbed a white paint tube, squeezing out the remainder of the paint onto the dry palette and fumbled around for a tiny, thin brush. Once he found one, he gripped the brush tightly and tried not let his hands shake as he ran it on the canvas. As he worked through the last of the highlights, his lips curved slightly knowing Robbe was staring at him. He was in his black briefs too and as he leaned on his desk, chipping away at his painting, a warmth flushed through his whole body when Sander felt his eyes on him. He glanced a look back at Robbe to find him leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, smiling widely. He smirked back at him, then returned to his work when Robbe disappeared again into the bathroom. 

It was a few moments of silence until,

“Sander.”

“Yeah, babe,” he called back, not wanting to lose focus on his piece. 

“Sander,” his name was called more insistently. 

“Yeah,” he finally tore away from the painting and made his way to Robbe. 

“What the fuck is this?” he asked pointing to the purple splotches on his neck in the reflection. Sander’s eyes lowered to see the bruises snaking up dangerously close to his ear, the ones he laid claim on Robbe, and then he lifted his lashes, irises a dark green underneath. “Jens will never let me live this one down,” Robbe laughed reaching up with his fingers to brush the sore skin. Sander ran a hand down his cheek as he finally captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. 

“Just wear a scarf,” Sander snorted as he slapped the wall and went back to his painting. 

He heard Robbe fiddle with the toothpasteknob and the water run on the toothbrush he got for him. When they’d first started dating, Sander had asked so many times for Robbe to come over and to stay the night. Eventually he’d stopped asking because Robbe just  _ knew _ when he needed him. He could always sense when he wanted some fun, or relief from stress, or when his days were somber and his head started veering on the edge of no return. He was always so patient and comforting and it sometimes hurt Sander to think that he had to deal with him. Despite Robbe putting his hands on his cheeks and protesting that he wasn’t “dealing” with him, he still had to question it sometimes and he had to fight to rid himself of those thoughts. The chemistry of his brain wasn’t letting him get away with it that easily. 

But he still fought and on the days he didn’t win, Robbe was sure to soothe his losses. 

He wished Robbe could live here, trailing his scent and every fibre of his being everywhere he went. He wished he wasn’t just a phone all away, his face digitized during FaceTime and hard to reach through the screen. Sander wanted nothing more than to have him here all the time, all day every day, but moving in together just wasn’t in their cards right now. So he settled for goodbye kisses and early morning texts and nights like last night, where his mama was gone for the weekend, having the whole place to themselves for a bit.

He finished his painting just as Robbe finished brushing his teeth and he stepped back to purse his lips at it. Satisfied, he set the brush down, most of the small strokes already having dried on the canvas. Then he turned his phone on, maneuvering to Spotify and pressed play. The piano riff and drums filled the room and Robbe gave him a squinty eyed look, his lips curving the slightest. 

“You’re playing our get-ready playlist right now? We don’t have time for that.”

“There’s always time for Bowie. One song,” Sander pouted. 

“Sure, but it’s never just  one song with you, now is it?,”Robbe gave him a look. It wasn’t a look of annoyance or anything like that, but one that told Sander that he just knew him so well. He smiled at him and went to brush his teeth, too. The lyrics echoed through the room as Robbe took his watch from the dresser and spun it around his wrist to clasp the band tight. 

_ Still don’t know what I was waiting for  _

_ And my time was running wild, a million dead end streets _

Sander sang along in the mirror, moving his hips and arms to the beat. He caught a glimpse of Robbe staring with a huge grin growing on his face. He mouthed the lyrics harder, toothpaste foaming at the corner of his lips now. 

_ Ch-ch-ch-ch- changes  _

_ Turn and face the strange _

_ Ch-ch-changes _

_ Don’t wanna be a richer man _

Fitting for the changes he’d been going through. Though Bowie might’ve been scared of changes, Sander was looking forward to the ones in his life. Finishing, he wiped his mouth with a towel and stepped out to grab Robbe’s hand, swaying him from side-to-side. He leaned in for a kiss but the smile on Robbe’s face was ever-growing and relentless. Just as Sander spun him around, he slipped out of his grip, chuckling. Picking up Sander’s jeans strewn on the floor from last night, he chucked them at his head.

“Wear some pants, will you?” Robbe laughed.

“Alright, geez,” Sander said as he caught them and his head jerked at the sudden cloth tossed at his face. “Could say the same about you,” he smirked at him. 

From then on, other than Bowie playing in the background, it was silence from the two of them, diligence and focus returning to their minds as they grabbed shirts and jackets and scarves for the chills of autumn. Robbe had actually slipped on a shirt by now and Sander had pulled his jeans to his waist, too lazy to do the belt just yet. At one point they met face-to-face, shifting left and right as the other mirrored, that awkward dance as they tried to get past one another. Sander broke out into a breathy laugh and just wrapped his arms around Robbe, pulling him in close for a sweet kiss. 

“You can’t escape me now,” he said. Robbe’s smile-lines formed as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, finally connecting their lips. And then it was heads tilting, lips moving, hands wandering. Sander pulled him towards the bed, walking backwards as he grazed his tongue over his bottom lip. He tried to sit and bring Robbe into his lap, but he gravely miscalculated and sat near the corner of the bed, slipping off and bringing Robbe down to the floor with him instead. 

Laughter ricocheted off the walls and as Sander caught a glimpse of Robbe, he wished he could keep this moment forever. He wished he could make him laugh like that, curved slits for eyes, his mouth pouring musical laughter forever.He marvelled at the sight in front of him, his face going slack in admiration. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Robbe said. He was basically straddling him at this point. 

“But you love this fucking idiot,” Sander murmured, his fingers dancing across his bare thighs. 

Robbe leaned down to give him another kiss. “I do,” he said. As he trailed kisses down his jaw and drew out low hums, Sander fluttered his eyes closed, unable to keep them open. And when Robbe pinched the skin with his teeth, he couldn’t help the sound that escaped him. 

“Payback,” Robbe smirked, leaning back. “For last night.”

Sander looked at him, his eyes half-lidded in drunken love, vision still hazy from a lack of sleep. Then he leaned forward, holding his hips to balance them and sat him in his lap. 

“If you think this was bad,” he said, his thumb slowly tracing the purple on his neck and inched his face closer to his cheekbone, “I am going to give you  _hell_ after I come back.” He kissed the spot right under his ear, making Robbe shiver.

Capturing his lips once again, one hand in his hair and one hand on his waist, he let himself get lost in Robbe. Sander was always met with surprise when kissing him was just like the first time, except maybe now it’s slower, more passionate, and burning even brighter with desire and love. Sometimes he felt breathless, the air knocked out of him and he felt his chest ache with something he couldn’t comprehend. But he would feel warmth glow through his heart when Robbe would sigh into his mouth, sated and content and happy. And that’s all he’d ever really wanted, was to make Robbe happy. 

And when Robbe would pull him closer, lean in harder, wrap his entire arms around his neck like he wanted to engulf his soul, he knew he wanted to make him happy, too. 

“Mmmmh,” Robbe forced himself to pull away, leaving Sander in a daze and wondering where he was. “If we don’t stop now, we’ll never get to class. You have a project due remember?” 

He started wriggling out of Sander’s graspand grabbed his hands to pull him up. Sander sighed while he wore a shirt, finally buckling his belt and Robbe put on pants, zipping them up.

“You know it’s not even worth that much,” Sander pondered as he grabbed his phone and stopped the playlist. Robbe shot him a look. 

“It’s worth 30% of your grade.”

“And you’re 100% worth it,” he said without skipping a beat.

“Shut the fuck up,” Robbe rolled his eyes and smirked. But Sander knew he how much he loved his lines. 

“Also,” he continued, “Sander Driesen purposefully failing classes?  _ Tch _ that’s a first. It’s usually you on my ass about these things.”

Sander could feel the smile on his face widen, as he packed his project in his portfolio. 

“Well  _ you’re _ not allowed to fail,  _ I _ on the other hand-“

“Will pass with flying colours.”

Sander’s eyes shifted to Robbe on the other side of the room with a firm expression on his face, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and it made him smile even harder. 

It was 08:54 by the time they made it out of the house with Sander jingling the keys to lock the door and Robbe blowing out a breath in the chilly air. They hadn’t had time for breakfast, the usual routine they’d have whenever Robbe stayed the night, but it was a miracle they’d gotten ready on time in the first place. 

“Do you want those croissants from the bakery? I could swing by after class,” Sander asked checking to see if he remembered his wallet. “I mean it wouldn’t be ‘breakfast’ by the time we get back but...”

“Yeah, I would love some croissants,” Robbe kissed his cheek. “Okay, I’ll see you soon, love you,” he kissed his cheek again and started making his way toward his bike. It wasn’t until, Sander pulled him back that Robbe realized he wasn’t moving forward anymore. 

“Hey hey hey hey,” said Sander.

“Yeah,” said Robbe, looking up at him with brown eyes, rich and full. 

“Don’t forget this,” Sander kissed his lips shortly, smiles upon both of their faces. 

“And this,” he kissed him again. 

“And remember this, too,” he pulled him in for one last, long-lasting kiss. He heard Robbe sigh, a soft sound escaping in disappointment almost, like he really was trying to memorize the shape of his mouth to get through the day. 

“I will,” Robbe whispered. 

Satisfied, Sander whispered back, “Have a good day, Robin.”

As they parted ways, small smiles and lingering eyes, Sander’s heart felt full. 

Mornings like this were always hazy and free and mornings like this always started with a partition, it’s heart filled with love and longing.

And most importantly, mornings like this, like all their mornings, intensely carried the sweet, unyielding promise of return to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about shrek while writing the changes part and if I have to go through that every time then so do you all of you sksjdjhhd kidding! As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
